dragonvale_worldfandomcom-20200216-history
History of DragonVale
History of Dragonvale is a book authored by renowned historian Altare Spruce. It chronicles the history of the known world from the earliest known civilizations to the present day. :Timeline Dates: BSW (Before Scar of the World), ASW (After Scar of the World) Beginnings of Dragonkind Wizard scholars agree that dragons have been evolving for thousands of years, but what relation they are to other reptiles and birds is a mystery. Some theorize that they evolved from an ancient ancestor called the Protodragon, a wyrm and the first creature to develop magic. The astronomancer Leo Galli has a different theory. According to his theory, all dragons are descended from space-faring Galaxy and Celestial dragons. Dragons evolved millions of years ago in another solar system and eventually migrated here. Yet another theory, the most far-fetched of all, suggests that dragons were actually created through a kind of magic by an even more ancient race than the Burcadians. There is little evidence of this theory, except some ancient drawings of a strange shape resembling a twisted ladder, believed to date farther back than the Burcadian civilization. No one knows what the drawing means. Ancient Times Not much is known about the times before Light and Dark magic was banished. All dragonkind lived in relative peace, among themselves and with the Burcadians, a lost civilization of magic-practicing humans of which almost nothing is known. Myth has blended with history over time, and since the Burcadians had no written language at this time, all our knowledge of this time period comes from artifacts. Important Humans and Dragons The Dark War (circa 150-0 BSW) Most accounts of this time period inform us that in these times, dragons were much more civilized (with organized governments, leaders, and laws) and their magic was much more powerful. This was thousands of years ago, but the Burcadian civilization was already in decline. Darkness was not always associated with evil. Most of the fear and mistrust of dark magic originated during the Dark War. Sources disagree on many details concerning the Dark War, but they agree on a few key details: A dark dragon, known only as Void, was frustrated with the rule of the Burcadians, especially their strict regulation of dragon magic. Most sources are not specific on what this consisted of, but some say that the Burcadians cast spells over each dragon baby when it was hatched so they could not use magic unless bonded with a wizard, because they feared an uprising. Void believed that they had cast spells over the light dragons (who helped enforce the laws) and were controlling them. Void may have begun with good intentions, but by the end of the war the atrocities committed by his evil dark dragon army had become legendary and stained the reputation of dark dragons for centuries. Void gathered an army of dark dragons and rebelled against the Burcadians. A war ensued. The light, plant, water and earth dragons mainly sided with the Burcadians, but the air, metal, fire, cold and lightning dragons chose to fight on the dark dragons' side. The war stretched on for nearly a hundred years. Finally, the last remnants of the Burcadian civilization banded together and launched a complex plot to defeat Void and his army forever. Thousands of dragons sacrificed their magic to perform the most complex and powerful spell ever cast. This spell would wipe all dark dragons from the face of the earth and destroy Dark magic forever, but since Light was the opposite of Dark, the same fate would befall the light dragons. The light dragons chose to participate anyway, believing it was the only way to save the world. When the spell was cast, there was a terrible blast, ripping Light and Dark away from our world, annihilating the Burcadian civilization forever and tearing a deep scar in the earth, a bottomless canyon where to this day no life can survive. This is now known as the Scar of the World. Important Humans and Dragons * Void * Calliste, queen of the Light dragons. She was the first to sacrifice her magic to banish dark magic and inspired the rest of her people to do the same. The Arrival of the Barbarians (circa 1000 ASW) Almost a thousand years later, the dragons' governments and laws had mostly collapsed and most dragons lived in tribes or clans in the wilderness. Many tribes of humans still lived here, the descendants of the Burcadians, but they knew nothing of magic. Meanwhile, from across the great southern ocean, a race of barbarians sailed to the region now known as the Great South. These people had never heard of dragons. When they met the dragons, they believed they were demons of some sort and hunted them down like animals. The dragons fought back, but this only provoked even more persecution. The violence grew so terrible that the newcomers soon sought to wipe the dragons out. The dragons, in response to this, banded together and created a law stating that all humans had to be killed on sight, and any dragon who didn't kill a certain number of humans or who helped a human would be immediately put to death. The dragons learned how to make weapons and began to refine battle magic. But still the dragons were being driven farther and farther north, and were running into conflict with the indigenous tribes and with one another. They also fell into conflict with the tribes, a group of peoples not united enough to wage war against the newcomers, so they chose to side with the dragons. The dragons, however, were prejudiced against all humans and refused to cooperate. An obsidian dragon named Conchoida gained a band of followers, mostly fire dragons, who called themselves the Fire Order, because they trained to use fire magic and liked to set things on fire to scare their enemies. Conchoida declared that all humans were alike and the tribes were just as evil as the barbarians. Her lunacy split both the tribes and the dragons apart. Some of the tribes sided with the dragons that were against Conchoida and her plan to destroy the humans, but some turned on the dragons and sided with the barbarians, offering to teach them how to fight dragons. Still others fled into the northern highlands, and eventually became the northern nations we know today. The dragons, meanwhile, were split apart as some decided to follow Conchoida, some decided to help the tribes drive out the barbarians and stop Conchoida, and some tried in vain to stay neutral. Everybody was at war with everybody, and there was no peace in sight. Everything changed when a young human, whose name is lost to time, became lost in the wilderness and was injured when he fell down a steep cliff. A plant dragon, whose name is also unknown, found him, but couldn't bring himself to kill the young human. So they became friends and soon were bonded magically, and the young human became the first plant wizard. Soon the pair shared their secret with their friends and a girl (whom the first Plant wizard would later marry, or so the story goes) became bonded with a pepper dragon, and her friend with a plasma dragon. They journeyed to the Far North to meet the cold dragons, and an ancient mountain dragon told them of the Burcadians. They realized that the human-dragon bond was as ancient as both their kinds, and the relationship of dragon and human was not one of predator and prey, but of brotherhood. Tragically, the plant dragon was discovered with the three humans soon afterward, and his treachery was revealed. The humans escaped, but the plant dragon was captured and executed. But instead of strengthening the dragon's cause, the plant dragon became a martyr. The dragons soon realized not all humans were evil, and then, overthrowing the law they had instituted, they sought to form an alliance with the humans--the only way they could both survive. Conchoida, who had gone truly insane, was imprisoned, and the barbarian's evil king, Dragor the Ferocious, was dethroned and a new, better king, Valior the Great, put in his place. The age of the wizards had begun. Important Humans and Dragons * King Zagdor the Majestic was king of the barbarians at the time they fled. He believed peace with dragons was possible, but was murdered by his son, Dragor, who then became king and declared war against the dragons. * King Dragor the Ferocious murdered his father to take the throne for himself. He sought to destroy the dragons, but failed. * Conchoida was a charismatic leader who led many dragons to commit terrible acts of violence in the name of peace. She died in prison. At the time of her death, she was very likely insane. * Valior the Great made peace with the dragons. He is known for giving up some of his power and becoming the leader of the Wizard Council. He was murdered by Torbin the Wicked's sympathizers. The Age of the Wizards (circa 1050-1400 ASW) For some time, the wizards and the non-magic users had many disputes and skirmishes. After being at war for so long, it was hard for the dragons and humans to trust each other. Similar disagreements occurred among the dragons. The different dragon kinds did not want to cooperate with one another. Many of the tribes had been nearly destroyed by the war. Some assimilated with the barbarians, but others fought to hang onto their culture. Soon, the wizards reorganized their government and instead of a monarchy ruled by a king, a ruling council and a set of laws governed. The recently instated King Valior the Great gladly adapted to this change. schools were set up where young wizards could be trained, and the dragons made laws and governments of their own. The fragile peace was shaken when the Valior the Great mysteriously died and Torbin the Magnificent, now known as Torbin the Wicked, became king. Torbin hated dragons, and still remembered all the violence they had caused. He tried to turn the people against the dragons. He nearly destroyed the plant dragons when he tried to burn the Krollsmarsh, but a young plant dragon called Thornbark united them together and led them across the continent to their current home in The Great Forest in an event now known as The Great Plant Migration. Such rifts in the alliance persisted for many decades, and revolts and riots and massacres kept popping up, but for the most part, the wizards became predominant and formed a new, peaceful society in which both dragons and humans could live safely. At this time, the wizards began exploring and mapping and gathering knowledge. Many dragons were discovered, and documented in a book Nogard referenced to make his Book of Dragons. Most of the famous wizards we hear about in Nogard's book come from this era. The War of the Wizards (1400-2025 ASW) The wizards' magic was growing more powerful, and as Nogard is often quoted as saying, with great power comes great responsibility. But sadly, some wizards couldn't take this responsibility, and started abusing magic. They wanted to destroy everyone else to become the rulers of the world. They started a war, but lost it, because all evil wizards didn't team up with each other while the non-evil wizards did. The Time of Desolation (2025-2200 ASW) After the War of the Wizards, wizard society mostly collapsed into dozens of squabbling nations, and fewer and fewer people were being educated in magic. As knowledge of magic declined, people turned to technology to support themselves. Factories and cities were built. As the population grew, and as wars between nation boosted the economy of many nations, more dragon habitat was destroyed. Soon, many young people who would otherwise have been trained as wizards or witches spent all their days working in factories, without ever seeing a dragon in real life. Dozens of species went extinct. The Vale is Created (2217 ASW) The wizards soon realized that the only way to save dragonkind was to create a safe refuge where dragons, magic and knowledge could be preserved. The Return of the Lost Magics (2248 ASW) It had been two years since the Wizards had created the Vale. It was a booming place, with new dragons, decor, and magic galore. But there was something missing. The world's magic was incomplete. Dragons and wizards alike knew they had to summon light and dark magic back into the world. The magic of light and dark had been missed since they were lost. When the dark dragons held an uprising, the remaining Burcadians cast thousands of dragons' magic into the Corundum Crystal, activated it, and banished both elements from the world. Ever since, dragons and humans have been trying to bring them back. Their experiments were unsuccessful, until October of the year 2248 (in DragonVale time). During this time, a few wizards were excavating for remains of light and dark in the Scar, but found no signs of life. They did, however, find something more important. Blue Amber. Called the "Tears of the Cataclysm", these large ambers were created in the explosion that formed the Scar. The amber once stood were trees were, and when the Scar was formed, it petrified the trees, and hardened the resin into amber. However, as light and dark magic disappeared, some traces were trapped in the amber, and they stand as fossils of two lost magics. They also discovered mysterious rift eggs, which were placed down by the Light and Dark Dragons, as a way to carry on their legacy. The wizards brought it to Nogard and the High Council of Wizards, and they made up their minds to return the magics. They had terramancers of all kinds collect pieces of the amber, and constructed the Tines of the Scar. The used some of the light and dark in the amber to start up the portals to the Rift. After a month of casting magic, the DragonVale community successfully summoned light magic back into the world, and with it, Light Dragons, such as Loboduke the Luminous, the first arrival, on November 5, 2013. But before anyone could celebrate, there was a big problem. Without it's opposite, Dark, Light could exist for long in the world. The wizards were torn. They had heard stories of the Dark War, and were wary of bringing back Dark Dragons. However, Nogard explained that, "There needs to be balance in the world of the Vale. Dragons should not be judge be their actions in history, but of their promises for the future.", and many wizards agreed. After more casting, Dagor the Dark made it through the Rift. He explained to Hartfell, the wizard he first met, that Dark Dragons and dark magic are not evil, just misunderstood. He promised that Dark Dragons would never attack an innocent dragon again, and would return to help make DragonVale an even better place. Hartfell told Nogard, and the two wizards, along with everyone in the Vale, welcomed the new types of dragons back into the world with open wings and hearts. Under the rule of Loboduke, the Light Dragons sought territory in the Southern Sandara, with endless sun-bathed dunes and warm sunny days. Dark Dragons, under rule of Dagor, sought dark areas, such as the Drag Marsh, which bordered the Sandara, so Light and Dark Dragons could get to know each other better as they tried to start over. Nogard claimed it was time to celebrate, for the magics of Light and Dark had returned! The Tines of the Scar were dismantled and forged into the Rift Monument. Nogard thanked all park-owners for helping, and made it so Light Dragons, Dark Dragons, and their hybrids, could all be bred in the Vale. Finally, the Lost Magic, had returned at last. Category:History Category:Literature Category:Books